


PURITY

by MollyFreya



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 6
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyFreya/pseuds/MollyFreya
Summary: 短篇集





	1. 我只想一直呼唤你直到你回头

我只想不断呼唤你的名字，直到你回头

 

东拼西凑的所以时不时的骑一下我的自行车（大概

 

艾达取出一只弩箭插在西蒙斯的腰上，在西蒙斯发出哀嚎的同时推他，和他一起从边缘掉下去。让西蒙斯继续下坠，而她则拿出一直陪伴了她多年的绳枪，扣动扳机，钩子打在对面的高楼上。

 

在到达对面的高楼上后她低头看了一眼在熊熊烈火中不断翻滚、发出哀嚎的西蒙斯——这应该是他该得的。她的视线和在对面一脸疑惑的看着她的里昂对上。她拿出卡拉给她的小礼物，编辑短信。

 

「真可爱。」艾达轻摇着头，她的嘴角也为这一场面微微上扬。

 

艾达将编辑好的短信发送到那个熟悉的号码，那个属于站在对面的那位一脸迷茫的政府特工的。他一定对这些发生的事情充满疑惑。她再次看向里昂，然后准备转身离开。

 

「艾达！」里昂喊着她的名字朝她伸手试图挽留她。

 

不出意外，艾达在转身离开的时候一如既往的听到了里昂在呼唤的她的名字，没有回头，这次她也依然没有回头，她还要去处理一些卡拉和西蒙斯留给她的烂摊子。不过，她几乎都能在她每次和他巧遇的任务中在她转身离开时听见她呼喊着她的名字。

 

一个月后她在他的小公寓里又一次和里昂相遇。她选择了从阳台进来——很符合她的职业，虽然她有里昂公寓的钥匙。

 

艾达没有在亮着灯的客厅看见那个政府特工，她看到了趴在办公桌上睡着了的里昂在她经过里昂的书房的时候。他看起来像被工作压榨的困的不行，才趴倒在办公桌上睡着的。她嗤笑了一声，她听过来自里昂的抱怨——他时常在任务结束后总是被DSO压榨或者毫不留情的加班，这算是DSO对他的不听指令，擅自行动的行为的报复吗？艾达想到这里摇了摇头。

 

艾达轻声的走到办公桌前，她没有去看就这么被政府特工光明正大的摆放在办公桌面上的文件，她看着趴着睡的里昂的侧脸。她想起了十五年前在浣熊市的下水道里里昂紧紧的抓着她的手臂，恳求她能够帮助她，在她同意给予他帮助后，便因为疲劳和麻醉剂的作用下陷入短暂昏迷，那时候他还是一个青涩的小警察，而现在他已经是十分可靠又值得信赖的政府特工了。

 

她的视线仍停留在趴在办公桌上睡的特工脸上，「里昂。」艾达低喃着他的名字，随后她弯腰在里昂金棕色的脑袋上吻了吻。在盯着他帅气的侧脸看了会后，决定不打扰他离开。

 

里昂大概是被压麻的酸痛手臂困扰想要换一个姿势继续睡，但在里昂爬起来时被眼前从模糊到清晰、他永远不会忘记的红色背影的景象惊醒——她现在不应该出现在这里。里昂迅速的站起身来，椅子在他起身的同时被推向后面，与地板摩擦发出在半夜里略显刺耳的响声。

 

「艾达——」里昂喊着她的名字朝她伸手试图挽留她。

 

艾达为突然响起嘶嘶声以及她听了不知多少遍里昂略带着急、挽留叫唤着她的名字愣了愣。「你似乎相当喜欢这样喊我的名字呢。」她带着戏谑又沙哑的嗓音询问道，回头看向站在那里不知所措的政府特工。她回头了，这次她回头了。艾达转身看着还愣在那里的特工。「嗯哼？」她对毫无动作的特工发出一声催促声。

 

她回头了，这是他一直所期待的，他就像终于下定决心一般，里昂绕过桌子，走到艾达跟前，将带着戏弄般的微笑的女间谍一拥在怀里。他的嘴唇现在贴在女间谍的耳朵旁，里昂也轻声的说出了那句他一直想说出的话。

 

「我只想不断呼唤你的名字，直到你回头。」


	2. 海边

一个假期，和艾达的，在海边，真棒。

 

里昂一直都在计划着带着艾达来海边，但每次都被无尽的、突发的生化袭击事件和麻烦不断的后续工作打搅，就像之前东斯拉夫事件，没有通知，直接被绑上武装直升机，就这么丢到一个鸟不拉屎、丧尸横行的地方。又或者是一直凑不到和艾达一起的假期。

 

里昂终于在不断的申请下得到了为期一星期的假期，真棒，他只希望回到总部的时候他的办公桌上没有增加任何文件——简直妄想。

 

显然没有政府一般的束缚，他的女间谍要轻松、自由的多了。里昂感到无奈对每次在能够抱着艾达入睡第二天依然想要和她一起在柔软的大床上相拥，直到他们烦厌，他们对此不可能烦厌，而他却因为自己的工作而不得不离开艾达舒适的温度和柔软的大床。然后在仍然半躺在大床上的女间谍戏谑的表情下换好衣服，然后回到大床边为自己争取一个甜蜜的吻。

 

他们并排赤脚走在沙滩的边缘，拍打到岸边的海水没过他们脚踝，随后拍打在岸上的海水又退下。

 

他们总是能够从一个眼神里理解对方的意思，在生化战场上他们“巧合”的相遇下的联手，总是配合的极好。他会无条件的信任她，如果他的同事或上司知道会认为他疯了，一个政府手下的特工会无条件的信任一个曾经被国际通缉的间谍。但里昂知道她和他们不一样，他们相互倾心。他知道在西班牙的时候威斯克当然不会放过一个在政府下工作又是浣熊市事件的幸存者。威斯克当然会对艾达和克劳斯下达除掉他的命令，克劳斯这么做了，但是艾达没有，相反她反抗了威斯克的命令去试图保护他，在他和克劳斯持刀对峙的时候、在克劳斯占上风的时候，她出手保护了他。

 

他们牵手往喧闹人群的反方向走，前面有许多巨石，巨石丛底部的部分被海水没过，涌来的海浪拍打在巨石上，几只海鸟在上面稍作休息。

 

海风徐徐吹来，现在是傍晚，落日的余辉照耀在这片海滩上。里昂想带艾达一起坐在石头上一起欣赏落日也不错，他们都享受两人在一起，而不是充满硝烟味的、随时都有可能不得不分别的战场上。

 

『她是多么的优秀，如果向她求婚怎么样，她会同意吗。』

 

海风吹动她漆黑的头发，里昂抓住乱飘在她面前的头发，将它们别再她耳后，她真因该戴上他送给她的那对耳环，佩戴在她身上一定很适合，但她看起来似乎并不喜欢佩戴耳环，他很少看见过艾达佩戴耳坠，也许下次应该送她项链？或者......一条挂着戒指的项链。

 

在她无名指上内环刻有他们名字缩写的戒指。

 

里昂为自己怎么都不敢单膝跪下、向他的女间谍展示早已准备好的戒指闭上眼睛轻微的甩了甩头。噢，他一直把天鹅绒的小盒子放在床头柜抽屉最里面......直接套在女间谍手上，她应该不会取下来，对，不会。

 

艾达感到十分有趣对于里昂刚才在旁边各种有趣的表情，他看起来在纠结着什么。他们十指紧扣的坐在海滩边的石头上，她能感觉到里昂紧紧的抓住她的手，生怕她下一秒就会离开，她也总是这样，在浣熊市的时候我就走在小警察的后面，慢慢的和他拉开距离，最后直接离开去找她需要的样本。在她和小警察重遇后他就像终于见到许久没见到主人的大型犬一样，即使在十五年后还是这样，他会用那种眼神看着她，她在里昂无比喜悦又期待的眼神下可无法说出拒绝的话来。

 

里昂总喜欢在他们独处的时候牵着她的手或者搂腰抱着她，他们在舒适的温度下相拥入睡，隔天说不定她就要在一阵黏糊的感触下热醒。

 

天空一半是迫不及待出现的星空，另一半是如同烈火一半的夕阳，虽然说他们是来看落日的，里昂的视线几乎都在夕阳和艾达身上来回交替最后放弃夕阳就这么把视线放在艾达身上。「亲爱的，我们是来看夕阳的，而我不叫夕阳。」里昂在艾达转头看自己的时候撇开视线，就像被主人发现在家搞破坏而被教训的金毛犬不敢直视主人一样。

 

艾达突然捧起里昂的脸吻上他，在他愣着的几秒里咬破他的下嘴唇，吃痛而张开嘴的同时和他的舌头纠缠在一起。里昂在反应过来后才逐渐的拥上艾达的后背和她的舌尖贴在一起。

 

在他们终于停下足以令人窒息的深吻后，他们的额头紧贴在一起，他看起来喘的比她还要厉害，害羞？「......你真可爱，里昂。」艾达用鼻尖蹭了蹭里昂的，然后靠在他的肩上，「所以，现在能好好看夕阳了吗？」「当然。」行吧，这样也不错，里昂想。


	3. 噩梦

暴君。

 

里昂可以确定暴君一定是他最厌恶的生化武器之一，而且一定在最前面。

 

在里昂和安奈特对峙的时候突然出现在里昂身后的暴君，现在又一次突然出现在里昂面前，暴君似乎把目标锁定在了里昂身上。

 

要比里昂高两倍的暴君向他走来，里昂将准星瞄准暴君，一连向它开了数十枪。里昂的注意力被枪声吸引，他看到了不应该出现在这里的一袭红裙的女人。她受了伤，不，她不应该在这里，她应该在那里休息并等他回去。

 

「艾达——」

 

艾达的举动似乎恼火的暴君，它转而走向她。艾达将一梭子弹打在暴君身上，但这些子弹的威力远远不足以和暴君抵抗。暴君在艾达换弹匣时重重的将她甩在一旁的操作台上。艾达在混乱中开枪，打中了暴君的眼睛，失去视力的暴君从没有围栏的地方跌下熔炉。

 

里昂跑上前将艾达搂在怀里。虚弱、血腥味浓重，什么都做不了的他只能看着艾达在他怀中死去。

 

『我不在乎任何人，但是，除了你......里昂......我不想失去你。』

 

里昂猛地从梦里惊醒，又来了，从浣熊市回来后他几乎每天都会有这样的恶梦，他恶梦的开始。浑身是血的艾达，瘫在他怀里，她的呼吸在减慢。里昂抓了抓自己被汗水渗湿的过长的刘海，里昂闭上眼睛。她在那样的情况下吻上他，那是他第一次吻到她。他已经忘记了自己是怎么走出有熔炉的那个地方。那时他的脑海里只有艾达死亡的这件事。直到他在西班牙再一次碰到她，惊喜和疑惑。她在为威斯克工作，但是他还是一如既往的相信她，在最后他把寄生虫样本给了她，他依稀记得在浣熊市时安奈特是怎样描述艾达的，但他还是选择相信她，她不是那样的间谍。『某些东西还是没变。』直到现在他依然毫无保留的信任她。

 

在他扭头看向身旁的时候，他最爱的那双金褐色的眼眸正盯着他看，看来他的噩梦不仅惊醒了他自己。「......我吵醒你了吗。」里昂抓了抓他过长足以遮盖到他眼睛的金色刘海。「是的，这很而易见。」里昂的眼神有些飘忽不定，可能是他对吵醒自己而感到抱歉，或者是......生化武器，她知道这些东西一直都在困扰他。艾达抓住他的手，在他的手背上轻抚着。她靠在里昂肩上，轻声的说「里昂，我在这里，一直都在。」

 

艾达看向里昂湖蓝色的眼眸，心力交瘁，他逐渐镇静下来。艾达知道十五年前在浣熊市他们的经历是他一直的梦魇。她一手抚上里昂的脸庞，轻吻在他嘴角。

 

里昂在艾达的安抚下重新躺下，他看了一眼摆放在床头的闹钟，他……他们还可以再睡上三四个小时。里昂重新搂上艾达，就像以前每晚他们一起相拥而眠，他能够闻到艾达身上淡淡的沐浴露的香味。

比起空荡无人的房间和任务后带了一身销烟味的，有着他迷人的女间谍的气息中入睡要更安稳也更舒适，他只有在长时间连续工作后实在是困到不行，才会快速的在自己那空荡荡、毫无生气的房间里入睡。

 

温暖又舒适的环境唯独从窗外照进的阳光有点刺眼，里昂微微睁开眼睛，背对窗户的艾达没有这样困扰，但是背对阳光着显得他的艾达更美了。里昂凑上前去吻艾达的额头，他还不想起来，他收紧抱着艾达腰的的手，他露出孩童的到玩具后一般的笑容。

 

对，他们。


	4. 麻烦

艾达看着显示屏上的进度条，她只需要找到并拿到那份关于病毒研究的详细报告，她的任务就算完成一大半了，剩下的只需要她离开这各种试验品乱跑的鬼地方并将它完整的交到她雇主的手上，结束这小旅行。她在进度条加载完后将U盘拔下，她的余光瞥见一旁的屏幕上的熟悉的金发男子。他正举枪对着一旁射击，她无法看见是什么，可能是大型的生化武器，他的“好运气”。似乎十几发的子弹并没起什么效果，然后选择暂时先撤离，从屏幕边界里消失。他像是陷入了苦战。「又一次陷入麻烦了吗，里昂。」她不建议在这个任务里来个小插曲。

 

艾达将U盘放进口袋，不禁笑了笑，「我们总是在这样的地方相遇，不是吗，里昂。」艾达离开房间，根据显示屏上的楼道标明，她很轻松的找到刚才里昂与生化武器纠缠的地方。这些痕迹看起来并不像是大型的生化武器，应该是数量战，她想。她有些嫌弃这里的腐臭味夹杂着血腥味，闻起来令人作呕，艾达不想在这里停留过久，几步灵巧的绕开地上的尸体，往刚才里昂离开的方向走。

 

她和里昂之间的互帮互欠的债，永远都算不清。一个又一个的麻烦就像明星的忠粉一样，一直追着不放。

 

艾达在二楼看见在一楼的里昂，他被五六个丧尸围攻。但这五六个丧尸不会是里昂要烦恼的问题。

 

里昂十分庆幸这些家伙都只是行尸走肉，没有思想，虽然数量上十分令人讨厌。里昂利用步枪精准的打在其中三只的脑袋上，另外一只幸运的凭借它摇摇晃晃的步伐躲过子弹。里昂在它扑到自己身上前用步枪的尖刀划在它的喉咙上，一脚把它踹开，撞到后面的丧尸。再用几发子弹解决剩余的丧尸，他注意到从另一个门蜂拥而至的丧尸群。「该死的。」他没有闲心和更多的弹药对付他们了。里昂看见摇摇欲坠的水泥板，拉开手雷的保险丝，将摇摇欲坠的水泥板炸下来暂时的堵住丧尸群。

 

里昂听到了其他的枪声，然后是从上面坠下来的雇佣兵，他看起来是想在上面解决掉在一楼被刚从丧尸群围攻解脱出来的里昂。然后他看见了在二楼跑开的人影。黑色头发，女性——艾达。以及之前余光中看见的暗红色让他更确信那就是艾达。她总是那么的神出鬼没，又在她需要帮助的时候出现，然后有利用那把令里昂厌恶的勾枪消失。

 

里昂在处理完后续工作后，只想回到他的公寓里，躺在大床上，他有些疲惫。如果运气好艾达也许会在他的公寓里。

 

当里昂一把推开公寓的门，看见女间谍十分悠闲的曲腿坐在沙发上，时不时抚摸窝在她腿上的黑猫，十分悠闲的眯着眼，听见声响后往里昂的方向望了望，叫了一声，就伸个懒腰，用它的小脑袋在艾达怀里蹭了蹭。里昂叫了声黑猫的名字并摆手示意它该去旁边玩了，里昂得到的只是黑猫在艾达腿上翻了个身，伸爪子向里昂挥了几次。最后里昂在艾达轻笑声中放弃继续示意黑猫离开，抓了抓他过长的金棕色刘海，直接坐在艾达旁边，埋脸在艾达肩上，「你也在那里，对吧？」他还是问了这个问题。

 

「帮你驱赶下追求者，还是说你喜欢被他们追在后面的感觉？这不是个好兴趣，里昂。」艾达像挠他们的黑猫下颚一样挠里昂的下巴。「没有人会喜欢被他们追。」在里昂也想摸摸黑猫的小脑袋向它伸手的时候，突然两爪抓着里昂的手指一口咬在他的手指上。「你想要我给你拆个猫薄荷你才会乖乖的回到你的窝里吗，快点，松爪松口。」

 

「里昂，总是被麻烦缠身，你就像是麻烦的代名词。」这显然在指他总是被生化武器纠缠。

艾达两手穿过黑猫的前肢腋下整个抱起来，腾出一只手顺着黑猫的头滑到它的背上。黑猫挣扎了几下，从沙发上跳下，跑到落地窗前的被太阳照射到的地方，窝成一团，眯着眼享受它的日光浴。

 

「但我是那个你想要的麻烦，不是吗。」里昂在黑猫终于将位置腾出来的时候，枕在艾达腿上，下次他应该直接挤开黑猫将头枕在艾达腿上，这估计会让黑猫在他脸上划几下，他是不是该帮他的黑猫剪剪它的指甲，或者艾达会帮他去剪黑猫的指甲。

 

「我可不喜欢它们了。」神神秘秘的女间谍可不会长时间呆在他的公寓，他有点困，他在艾达大腿上蹭了蹭，他过长的刘海挡住了他的眼睛。再配上猫耳和猫尾巴就更像一只在撒娇的黑猫，就像他们的黑猫，在一段时间没见到它后，当她再次来到里昂的公寓时，黑猫偶尔会和艾达撒娇，粘着她。艾达想她是不是可以想象到黑猫躺在键盘上阻碍里昂完成他的工作时的场面了。「但是它们喜欢你，不是吗。」艾达像刚才抚摸黑猫，一样慢节奏的抚在里昂头上。这更让犯困的里昂昏昏欲睡了。

 

「没关系，我喜欢你。」里昂小声的嘟囔着。这句话艾达没听太清，但是她也能根据刚刚里昂嘟囔的音节猜到里昂想说什么。

 

「嗯。我也是。」艾达看着枕在她腿上带着笑容又昏昏欲睡的里昂，她猜他听见她的回答了，好吧，她也有点困了。


	5. 审问

“好久不见啊，特工先生。”艾达双臂交叉在胸前，饶有趣味的看着被她绑在木椅上的金发特工。她一手抵在下巴，半咬嘴唇，打量着里昂，若有所思。

 

“我们在一周前才在东斯拉夫见过。”里昂甩了甩挡在他眼前的金色刘海。再次为自己愚蠢到轻易的被女间谍放倒叹气，现在他的双手被艾达用绳索绑在椅子后面。她穿了件驼色的风衣，配上了灰色短裙和马丁靴，她不冷吗，室外的温度可没有那么的令人舒服。

 

她走到里昂面前，居高临下的看着略显狼狈的里昂，挑眉回道：“噢？你嫌我们见的频繁？那我考虑考虑下次过久点再来拜访你？”这太残忍了。“不不不，我的公寓十分欢迎你的到来。”

 

里昂在艾达保持微笑深深的感到不太妙，“让我想想在审问的时候要干什么来着？”艾达手搭在里昂肩上，绕到他身侧。“大老远的跑到D.S.O员工的公寓只是为了审问我吗？”挡眼的刘海，他几乎看不到她的表情。“噢？说说还有什么。”

 

“想我了？”里昂歪头来以便更好的看见艾达的表情。“我以为你在东斯拉夫就得到我的回答了，还是你的美梦持续的如此之久。”

 

艾达继续走了几步，站在里昂身后，她突然凑到里昂耳畔轻声的说，“脱掉他的衣服，对吗？”艾达双手游走到里昂胸前，灵巧的解开他蓝色衬衫的纽扣。满意的看着里昂的耳郭迅速的泛起红色，为她充满别样挑逗的言语不知所措。

 

非常，不妙。

 

“像这样，对吗？”她继续贴着他的耳根轻声的讲话。“艾达？”在她略带冰凉的手指摸上他的肌肤瞬间打了个冷颤。但他很快就能适应。他凑近艾达寻找她的双唇，在两人双唇紧贴的时候想要按住她的后脑向他压，椅后紧绑他双手的绳索时刻提醒他并没有这个机会。他焦躁的试图挣脱绳索，对于是否会留下红痕丝毫不在乎，他只想要摆脱这阻碍他的东西。

 

艾达在他们亲吻期间没有移开在他胸前作乱的手，她一手在他乳尖揉捻，另一手则从他胸口一路往上托起他的脑袋。里昂在她加重手里的力道的同时加重眉头紧皱的程度。在他们逐渐缺氧而分开，意犹未尽的想要继续，又因为艾达的一个偏头落空。

 

艾达沿着里昂颈部一路亲吻，在他喉结处停下，她舔过她的喉结。“太心急了？”里昂顺从她的意思昂起头，方便了艾达在他脖子的动作。这一举动得到了她的称赞“真乖呢”，她能看到渐渐膨胀某处。里昂为艾达的动作咽了咽口水，颈脖处给他带来的酥痒令他微微的扭动。他没忘记摆脱绳索这个任务，但绳索却不如他意，艾达的动作就想猫爪一样挠着他。

 

艾达停下折磨他喉结的动作，再次绕过他走到他面前，最后跨坐在他腿上。“我还没有想好要审问你什么。”她又一次露出揶揄的笑容，目光和指尖描绘他腹部肌肉的轮廓，向他的腰带伸去。“给我点时间想想怎么样？”她抬头看着里昂的灰蓝色眼眸，再次凑近他依旧带着红色的耳郭，臀部带上恶趣味的在里昂大腿上摩擦，“但是你却迫不及待不是吗，里昂？”她带上叹息喊了他的名字，热气袭向里昂敏感的耳部。“艾达......”里昂双眼禁闭，被动的接受艾达的逗弄。他的呼吸变得越来越重，不甘心的用脸磨蹭艾达的。

 

艾达单手在里昂腹部画圈沿着他肚脐周围的肌肉轮廓。里昂的眼里带着水雾，眼前公寓的摆设逐渐略微显得模糊。“艾达！”艾达直接吻上里昂，在里昂愈发强势进攻下，放任他挤进她的口腔，软舌与他的纠缠在一起。他们激烈的亲吻在一起，如胶似漆。

 

直到他们再次因为稀缺氧气而分开。艾达将脑袋垂在里昂肩膀上，里昂则是一口咬上艾达露出的雪白、有这优美弧度的颈脖，在上面留下属于他的痕迹。

 

艾达仍然没有想要解开绑着里昂双手的绳索，她几下解开了里昂的腰带，再将它抽出后丢弃在一旁。她可不想在他们亲热进行的火热时，感受到贴在大腿处从腰带上的金属带来的冰凉触感。

 

她仍然慢条斯理的解开里昂西裤的拉链，犹豫了一下，抽出了绑在大腿的便携式小刀，小心翼翼的划开了绑着里昂双手的绳索。随后直接将小刀甩开，小刀在地上快速划过，最后被冷落在一边。被小刀划伤可不在预计范围内，她也无心于让他们俩得到伤口。

 

里昂在艾达解开绳索后，迫不及待的搂住女间谍的腰，随后又焦急的解开艾达风衣的腰带，一把脱掉她碍事的风衣。将塞在裙子里的衬衫抽出，毫无阻隔的摸上艾达的腰侧，右手也没有闲着，快速的解开她白色衬衫的扣子，直到他能隔着内衣揉捏她的乳房。里昂拉右边肩膀的衣服，让他在她肩头也留下痕迹。

 

“你真的是焦急啊。”艾达也没有停下在里昂胸膛抚摸的动作。“焦急？你让我憋了够久的了。”艾达在里昂解开她的内衣后，胸口接触略冷空气而颤抖。里昂捏上她的乳尖，有技巧的揉捏，听着艾达在他耳边加重的喘气声。

 

里昂艰难的在狭小的间隔里把他的西裤连带束缚他的内裤一同脱下，这花费了他不少时间。他想，他推开艾达内衣，含住她挺立的乳尖。“唔......”

 

他将艾达的短裙上推，一把扯下她的内裤，用火热的肉刃磨蹭艾达意料内湿润的阴部，在他认为艾达能够适应他的时候缓慢的撑开她的内壁。“哈啊......”里昂注意到艾达微皱的眉头，在她逐渐适应后才缓缓开始动作，感受她的美好。

 

湿润，温暖，紧致的包裹，他逐渐加速替代缓慢的动作。低喘着，艾达的呻吟声在他耳边萦绕，随着他加剧的动作愈发高亢，里昂抬头吻上艾达微张的水润红唇，但她扭开头，扬起头呼吸，转攻她的胸口。

 

她在他持续不断的撞击下，掉入名为高潮的深水，发出与先前不同的沙哑呻吟，他思索三秒后还是选择在艾达体内释放。

 

喘息，汗水，浓烈荷尔蒙充斥四周，温热的房间的徘徊着他们的喘气声。

 

他们紧密接连的地方尚未分离，艾达只能撑着里昂的膝盖仰头大口的呼吸空气。里昂无法看到艾达表情，但他知道那双金褐色的眼眸正带着混乱。里昂抚摸艾达的后背，帮助她找回自己的呼吸。又抱住她，压低她的头，艾达顺势搂住里昂的脑袋，再次将陷入到甜蜜的亲吻里。

 

“你不会长时间不来吧。”在双唇他们分开后，里昂还是忍不住问了一句。“那要看你表现，特工先生。”


	6. 烟火

傍晚华盛顿的天空依旧在飘着雪花，人们哈出热气在冷空气下凝结成小水珠。里昂快步的从电梯里走出，几下打开他公寓的防盗门，他今天收到艾达的短信，他等不及想要拥抱他快两个月没见的女友了。

 

 

她甚至没有陪他过圣诞节。里昂还记得圣诞节那天晚上，他只能坐在沙发上独自的和威士忌。目光落在一旁的向他招手绑着蓝色绸带的小熊上向它举杯。然后收到艾达简洁祝贺的短信，圣诞节你都这么忙，他叹了口气。

 

 

他只能靠一部又一部的电影打发自己悠闲的时光，然后在电影作背景音乐下在沙发上昏昏欲睡。在电影高潮加重的背景音乐中惊醒，随口咒骂几句关掉电视机，径直走向卧室倒在柔软大床上。

 

 

里昂在经过餐桌的时候将手中的盒子放置于桌面上，径直走向靠坐在飘窗上的艾达。坐在她旁边，将她搂在怀里，亲吻她的额头。“在看什么？”里昂跟随艾达的目光看向窗外，大街上人来人往。“没什么特别的。”大街上情侣们携手而行，孩童们在他们父母周围欢声笑语。

 

 

“你会想念中国吗？”艾达转头看向里昂，为这无由冒出的问题感到疑惑。她的脑海里闪过一些画面。理解了里昂问她这个问题的缘由，但她不想回忆那些。“你开始怀念在中国被J'avo追着跑了，这癖好真是......”他们脸凑的够近，里昂只要在靠近一点就能吻上她。“你知道我不是这个意思......当然，如果你不想讲，也没关系。”

 

 

里昂看着窗外沉默了一会，“我给你带了粉礼物，猜猜是什么？”里昂拉起艾达的手，带她到餐桌前。“今天是什么日子，你的‘罗曼蒂克’细胞又开始工作了。”离情人节还有几天呢。

 

 

“我知道中国有自己的新年，”里昂拉着艾达的手将她带到餐桌前。他在两个月前就拜托他的同事帮他带来这个，烟花可没那么轻易就通过安检。他曾经在谷歌上看到过中国人会在新年的时候使用这个来庆祝新年的到来。“和你们会用烟花来庆祝。”

 

 

里昂拆开包装抽出一根，“它没有导火线怎么点燃，直接点吗，这玩意能在室内点吗。”艾达接过里昂手中的烟花，用厨房点火枪点燃。

 

 

耀眼的烟花在点燃的瞬间绽放，如同一个小型的烟花表演，如果在黑暗的环境下那就更加好看了。里昂看着注视烟花的艾达，一瞬间觉得此刻的她美极了。该死的相机在哪，他应该早点准备好。

 

 

烟花逐渐燃完，零零星火溅到艾达手上。里昂迅速抽走烟花，拉起艾达的手凑到面前，希望火星没有灼伤她的皮肤。在确认没有任何问题后吻了吻她的手背。“过度担忧的肯尼迪先生，放心吧，这种烟花的火星的温度没那么高。”虽然有在谷歌上看到这种烟花周围温度不高。

 

 

“所以，你们就是看着它烧完吗？”这可和那些烟火表演不一样。艾达目光落在里昂脸上，随后拿起另一支手持烟花，递到里昂手中，“或者，你也可以这样。”说着点燃了里昂手中的烟花。在里昂一脸茫然的时候又说：“然后转个圈。”

 

 

里昂照做了，但他仍不明白有什么特别的，直到他转完一圈定在艾达面前，那一声清脆的’咔嚓’，看着不知何时拿出相机的女间谍才明白对方的目的。“很可爱，里昂。”

 

 

“行吧，你总是喜欢这样说我。”里昂突然蹲下抱住艾达大腿将她整个人托起，让能够靠着他的肩膀坐着他的手臂上。艾达在突然腾空的情况下抱住眼前的金棕色脑袋。

 

 

“新年快乐，艾达。”


	7. 信天翁

高中时期的里昂捧着《罗密欧与朱丽叶》为他们的悲剧爱情而惋惜，如果罗密欧没有喝下毒药，罗密欧与朱丽叶会不会逃离家族的魔掌，他们会不会就能一起远走高飞永远在一起？想着想着他开始憧憬也能遇到一位他的朱丽叶，与她一见钟情然后相爱然后与她一起厮守到老。

 

昨天艾达开完巡演的最后一场演唱会，巡演正式告一段落，接下来的是一段空挡休息期为下一张专辑蓄力。而他们就近选择了附近的海岸，庆祝这张专辑的巡演结束。

 

昨晚很晚才睡，但是这不能影响里昂从昨晚就持续兴奋。里昂现在海滩边走着，几只海鸟突然惊起飞到空中，其中就有数只信天翁。信天翁要么单独行动要么成对行动。

 

刚升起的太阳照射阳光在广阔的海面上，随着海水波动带出粼粼波光，海面上有数只信天翁在翱翔。他有一条信天翁的项链，那是艾达在去年情人节送他的礼物。这是一对定制的信天翁项链，一只戴在艾达脖子上，另一只戴在他脖子上。每当他看到这条项链就会让他回想起他父亲曾经带着他在海边告诉他关于信天翁的故事。

 

里昂长大后出乎意料的成为了演员，他的朋友们和他的家人都以为他会成为军人或者警察，因为里昂总是乐于助人也充满正义感。歌手和演员，这两个职业好像没有什么交际。而最开始他们相遇在一场恐怖袭击中。

 

恐怖分子突然出现在公共场合，向天连开几枪，在热闹的街市突兀的枪声成功引起了恐慌，然后恐怖分子开始向密集的人群扫射。他在一片慌乱中救下了惊慌失措的艾达，密集人群在慌乱四窜的情况下，她和她随行都保镖走散。这不该出现这样的情况，但突发情况没人能预防。幸运的是突然出现的里昂带她逃离到安全的地方，艾达也没有受到严重的外伤，除了左脚崴到了，这并没什么大碍，毕竟在早期表演或者彩排她也经历不少过崴到脚，这对她来说可以算是家常便饭。至少他们两没有成为枪口下的靶子。

 

里昂回忆起这件事也是惊慌和惊讶。在美国每年发生的枪击事件确实很多，但没人会想到有一天会落在自己头上。但也就是在这时他遇到了他的朱丽叶。

 

两年后里昂就像上天安排好了一样艾达担任了他主演的新电影的主题曲和宣传曲。从枪击事件后再一次看见艾达的时候是在电影杀青的聚会上，他又一次遇到艾达，穿着黑色亮片小黑裙的艾达抓住了里昂整晚的眼球，在像青涩的高中生一样鼓起勇气和艾达聊天后他们两迈出了成为朋友的第一步。

 

然后发展出了地下恋情。当然期间也有数次被狗仔偷拍到他们两在聚会上较为亲密的照片，感谢那场聚会上光线比较暗淡，狗仔们并不能明确分辨出这位男士是谁，到后期更是有里昂出入艾达在华盛顿的公寓的照片。在没公开之前他们只能在公共场合更谨慎一点，更收敛一点。

 

粉丝大概都以为是演唱会的最后一首歌，但舞台烟花效果后没有预计的全场熄灯。而艾达则是带着轻快的步子走到舞台中间，“这场是巡演的最后一场，刚才我已经演唱完所有新专辑的曲目。”舞台上的艾达走到T字舞台的最前端，“但是我想要演唱一首特别的曲目给你（艾达表达：你【里昂】，粉丝理解：你们）。”出乎意料，这好像并没有安排在彩排里。噢，她又露出了那种撩人的表情。艾达小跑回到舞台中心。

 

这是首相对抒情的歌曲，高潮部分依旧抓耳。在歌曲的最后艾达走到T字舞台的最前面，弯下腰，像正前方的里昂伸手，配上最后一句歌词“那就牵上我的手”。里昂终于知道为什么艾达在演唱会开始前强烈要求这一次他一定要在舞台正前方的位置并且待到最后。他周围的人都无比兴奋，而他一手捂在脸上，看着舞台上的艾达，他确信他一定脸红了，止不住的露出兴奋的表情。

 

直起身的艾达微微侧目的看着他，露出了一个玩味的笑容，艾达在往回走到升降机后回头给还在混乱中的里昂一个飞吻，里昂能从大屏幕上清楚的看到这一幕。里昂假装咳嗽一声，拉低鸭舌帽帽檐，试图把脸上的绯红色藏起来。终于全场熄灯，演唱会正式结束。

 

粉丝们极其激动，激动的喊着艾达的名字。这首歌一改以前的风格，更甜腻，像恋爱中的甜美一样。就像热恋中的恋人。粉丝们也由在现场的工作人员和安保指挥安全有序的离开。

 

回到后台的里昂在艾达的专属休息室里找到艾达，“喜欢吗，我给你写的歌。”里昂开门后就听到这句话，他的脸估计又开始红了。“你要露出这样的表情多久，我在舞台上就看到你这样的表情了，里昂。”里昂现在就想抱她吻她，“你确定要这样公开我们的关系吗？”

 

里昂直接实施了他的想法，但在他吻上艾达的时候艾达用手堵住了里昂的嘴，然后彻掉里昂的鸭舌帽，在里昂还在想她接下来要干什么的时候吻上了还处在懵懵的状态的他。“如果我说是的，你愿意公开吗？”“我们之前聊过这个话题了，只要你愿意。”

 

“那就好，我想我可以光明正大的宣誓主权了，你的粉丝一定伤心极了。”艾达手指划过里昂的嘴唇然后转身离开里昂的怀抱，走到沙发边坐下拿起放在一旁的水杯，“对了，你还缺男伴舞吗，表演这首歌的时候我可以当你男伴舞。”她为这个看似提议实质不想看到别的男伴舞表演他的位置感到好笑“开拓新业务吗，大演员？”

 

艾达昨晚告诉他这首歌会以EP的形式发行，加上之前艾达被拍到的和他一起较为亲密的照片（公共场合收敛点），虽然是抓拍的很不清晰，但是配上当红女歌手和演员就显得不一样的各大媒体都在争相报道。

 

艾达也成功被媒体各种夸张的报道送上热搜，她以回避的态度回应了那些报道，但这也避免不了现在艾达和里昂成为各大媒体的“宠儿”。估计今晚的热搜榜单上有会出现“艾达疑似准备公布恋情，昨日演唱会表演甜蜜新歌。”之类的报道，不用估计了，一定会有的。

 

里昂取下脖子上的项链，举起，穿过它看着海面上部分成双翱翔的信天翁，而他的父亲曾经在海边告诉他关于信天翁的就是

 

“信天翁，它们一生只找一个伴侣，一旦找到，就会一直相守直至死去。”

 

里昂拿起手机看了看时间，手机界面提醒他已经快六点了。里昂稍微整理了下着装，将那条信天翁的项链重新戴好。转身向他们暂时居住的海边小屋走去。返回小屋后打开卧室的门，艾达还在睡觉，里昂走到床边，坐在床边弯腰凑近艾达。

 

艾达还没醒，但在里昂胡乱的蹭她和恼人的阳光的打扰下发出气音，像极了一只小奶猫。

 

艾达刚睁开眼就是里昂的脸对着她，一手怼过去想赶走这个晚上不让她好好睡觉，白天也不能让她安心的睡会的家伙，她想要继续睡个回笼觉。里昂稍微扯下一点空调被就能吻上她的肩头，他的头发扎的艾达脖子痒痒的。艾达捧起里昂的脸，因为刺眼阳光而半眯着眼睛，偏头躲向背对着阳光的一边。“唔......你怎么精力那么充足。”

 

里昂把艾达这些可爱的表现收在眼底。

 

海面上成对的信天翁在海面上翱翔。

 

“我爱你，艾达。”里昂靠在艾达耳边说道。


End file.
